


Improbable Inevitability

by DaughterofElros



Series: Choice Beyond Control [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the final scene of Episode Nine "Of Mouse and Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable Inevitability

Nick leaves Juliette sleeping peacefully in their bed, feeling a little guilty for slipping out from beneath the comforter and sneaking out the door. But he promised Eddie that he’d be there, and he can’t figure out how to explain Eddie to Juliette, so he just…doesn’t. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Except the thing about him being a Grimm, which has already gotten both of them hurt and has almost gotten him killed. He tells himself that that’s just over-thinking things as he turns the key in the ignition and backs out of the driveway, her comment about knowing who he is running across his mind, and tries not to feel too disingenuous.

He isn’t expecting Eddie to open the door with his face battered and bruised, clutching an icepack to his temple. He’s reminded once again how different the world that he and Eddie inhabit is from the one he shares with Juliette.

“What happened to you?” he asks, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

“Funny you should ask” Eddie responds dryly, “ _You_ happened to me. Get in here.” Nick is confused and guilty, although what for he has yet to find out. The gruff affection in Eddie’s tone sets him at ease though, and the fact that he and Eddie are close enough that he no longer needs a polite, ‘won’t you please come in’ invitation sends a warm feeling buzzing in his chest that he deliberately ignores.

The stiff way that Eddie is moving, along with the pained noises that he’s trying unsuccessfully to suppress tell Nick that it’s worse that it first appeared. That’s rather concerning, since Eddie is a Blutbad, and probably a bit more physically resilient than most people Nick knows. Seeing Eddie like this makes him think again of how much danger Juliette is in. Seeing Eddie like this is frightening, and he can’t help but imagine seeing Juliette like this as well. He wonders for a split second why the comparison between Eddie and Juliette seems so natural, but by then he and Eddie are in the kitchen and there’s no time to dwell on the thought.

“Who did this to you?” Nick demands.

“I don’t know.” Eddie shrugs, and Nick finds his refusal to answer slightly irritating.

“I can track them down.” He explains. Eddie shakes his head.

“Look, I don’t know who these guys were, alright? All I know is that if they wanted me dead, I would be _dead_. So, I can only imagine they were sending me some kind of message.” He pulls a paper from the back pocket of his jeans and unfolds it to reveal a drawing of a scythe. “You ever see that before?”

“Yeah.” Of course he has. It’s pretty difficult to forget a group of individuals dedicated to making sure everyone in your bloodline ends up dead. “Reapers.” Eddie nods.

“You start messing with the status quo, there are some people who might not be exactly sanguine about that.” Eddie’s expression seriously intense. Nick feels pinned by his gaze, not unlike a butterfly pinned in a collector’s case. “And what I am doing with you is _definitely_ messing with the status quo.”

Nick feels like the floor has dropped out from underneath him. Eddie has become far more important that a mere information source. Nick cares about him, cares that he’s been hurt, that he’s in danger simply because Eddie’s been helping him out. It twists him up inside. It’s too big a risk to go on like this. Despite his bravado, Eddie could very easily have been killed today, and Nick just can’t allow that to happen. He has to do the right thing. It’s really the only thing he can do. He makes his decision.

“I’m not going to ask for any more of your help.” He says. He heads for the door, not wanting Eddie to realize how upsetting the idea of not sharing cases and information with him anymore actually is. Eddie’s “Screw that” is an enormous relief. Nick stops, turning back to his friend.

“I’m not runnin.” Eddie proclaims, and Nick feels himself start to grin. “You asked me for all the help you need. I’ve never been much of a status quo kind of guy” Eddie explains, setting the beers he’s retrieved on the counter. “And next time,” he continues, “We’ll be ready for them.”

Nick can very easily drink to that.

Over the course of the next several beers, Eddie explains to him what happened. How it was all a set-up, how the trolls ambushed him. They end up laughing when Eddie describes how what he thought was some hot chick turned out to be an ugly-as-sin troll bitch. They’re both tired, and they’re both drinking a little too fast, so the alcohol goes to their heads a little more rapidly than normal. Nick vaguely notices that they’re standing closer together than usual, but he shrugs it off. Without realizing it, he sets his beer on the counter close enough to Eddie’s that their fingers brush together, but neither one of them pulls back. For a second or two, it isn’t awkward. But more seconds tick by and neither of them pulls away, and it starts to become Something.

Nick realizes that they’ve stopped talking- they’re both focusing on the contact between their fingers and pretending that they’re not. He forces himself to meet Eddie’s eyes, and suddenly his heart is in his throat. There’s something in Eddie’s gaze, and Nick realizes that they’re standing at the edge of a cliff about to step out into empty air. He hasn’t felt the way he’s feeling now since the seventh grade when he played a game of spin the bottle at a party and ended up getting his first kiss from Jessica Elkhart. There’s a sensation of both impossibility and inevitability in that moment, and crazy as it sounds, he knows that he’s going to end up kissing Eddie. Eddie’s obviously on the same wavelength, because as soon as Nick realizes he’s begun to lean in, Eddie is there, and their lips are meeting.

It’s like a hunger that Nick’s never known existed opened inside of him, and he finds himself desperately wanting more. In that moment, nothing is enough to stop him from taking what he wants- not the fact that Eddie’s beard is scraping his jaw, or the fact that he’s a Grimm and Eddie’s a Blutbad, or even the fact that Juliette is curled up asleep in their bed at home. He just has to have _more_ of this. He feels the rush of arousal when Eddie’s tongue brushes against his lip, and suddenly Nick is upping the ante, sliding his tongue past Eddie’s lips and kissing him like his life depended on it.

He reaches out to Eddie, wanting more contact, more connection between them. His hand settles on Eddie’s hip, where his shirt is already un-tucked from his jeans. He clenches the cotton between his fingers, wanting to slide his them beneath it and be touching skin to skin. He doesn’t though. Instead, he pulls away, reluctant and breathless, because things are moving faster than he can comprehend.

They’re both breathing heavily with arousal, and Nick doesn’t want to stop and consider how strange this is, how _insane_ this is. He just wants it, everything he can get and maybe more. He’s greedy for this in a way that surprises him, but he can tell that Eddie is just as into it as he is. They look at each other, and it’s obvious that neither one of them wants to stop here. There’s a question in the air, and he doesn’t want to shatter the moment by verbalizing it, but Eddie nods, and that’s enough for Nick. He seals his lips to Eddie’s again and begins peeling off the plaid short that Eddie is wearing. As soon as it’s gone, Eddie is tugging at Nick’s jacket, and then at the hem of his sweater, and Nick is torn. He wants to be closer, wants to feel Eddie’s skin under his fingertips, but he doesn’t want to stop kissing him. He slides his hand in where the henley has become untucked and is rewarded with the sensation of smooth warm skin. He’s thrilled, but it’s clearly not enough for Eddie, because Eddie growls and Nick suddenly finds himself shoved up against the wall. Eddie nips at his lip, and Nick is just lost, because somehow, right up to this minute, that’s the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Eddie tugs at his sweater again, and this time, Nick lets him pull if over his head. Eddie tosses it to the floor, somewhere in the direction of the kitchen. In return, he pushes the henley up Eddie’s torso, urging him to remove the garment. The second it falls, Eddie’s hands are at the collar of Nick’s dress shirt, desperate, impatient, and with a yank, Eddie rips it open, buttons flying everywhere, clattering on the hardwood floor. Nick was wrong. _This_ was the single hottest thing he’s ever experienced. Eddie just thanks whatever God might be listening that Nick hasn’t decided to wear an undershirt today, because he wouldn’t be able to stand it if there were another layer of fabric between them.

Eddie’s too impatient to bother with pulling the shirt the rest of the way off. He claims Nick again with his lips, taking everything that Nick is willing to give. His hands are warm, but they still send shivers up Nick’s spine. His thumb brushes against a nipple, and it’s like fireworks are going off inside Nick’s brain. He wraps his arm around Eddie’s waist and jerks him forward so that they’re aligned, pressed together at every point of their bodies.

It feels so perfect, so _right_ , being together like this, that Nick wonders why they’ve never done this before. They’ve been wasting so much time. _This_. This exactly what we wants, to be pressed against Eddie like this, both of them hard and eager and wanting. Eddie shifts his hips slightly, creating delicious friction. Nick moans, and Eddie swallows the sound with feral delight, then deliberately does it again, drinking in the sounds that Nick makes.

“You know,” Eddie says, his voice low and tight, “This is definitely going to upset the status quo.” He slides his hand down between their bodies, fingers teasing over Nick’s erection to make his point.

“Fuck the status quo.” Nick responds vehemently, reaching for Eddie’s belt buckle. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, has no idea how to go where he wants to take this. The fact that things have already gone this far should terrify him, but he’s not scared in the least. He knows that he wants this, and it’s apparent in both Eddie’s expression and in Eddie’s very noticeable erection that he wants this more than just about anything in the world right now. Nick has every intention of making this happen. They can think about consequences later.

He presses a kiss to Eddie’s collar bone, aware that there’s an incredible amount of this man yet to explore. He finds a spot where collarbone meets throat that causes Eddie’s breath to hitch and exploits it, nipping and sucking at it while he fumbles with Eddie’s belt. His fingers tease at the waistband of Eddie’s trousers and he murmurs “Bed” because he suddenly realizes that he wants this to be more than a quick hand job in the hallway. Eddie doesn’t bat an eyelash, just nods and begins maneuvering toward the bedroom.

It’s slow going because Nick’s walking backward and bumping into things, and they’re pausing every few seconds to kiss and touch one another. When they finally reach the bedroom, Eddie pushes Nick down on the bed and kneels over him. He doesn’t touch him though, just kisses him, his body so close that it’s agonizingly frustrating to have just a single point of contact between them. Still, Eddie is surprisingly talented, and the things he does with his mouth alone are enough to have Nick writhing and moaning beneath him.

After what seems like an eternity of pleasure, Nick decides he needs to take control, and Eddie lets him. Nick pushes him up so that they’re both sitting, and reaches for Eddie. He pops the button on Eddie’s pants, then very deliberately drags down the zipper. Nick shrugs out of his shirt, then reaches out hesitantly and traces his fingers down the length of Eddie’s cock, which has escaped the fly of his boxers and is jutting proudly between them.

At the first touch, Eddie catches his lip with his teeth, which Nick finds insanely hot. He takes a firmer grip and slides his hand over Eddie’s length. Eddie’s eyes flutter closed and he makes what can only be described as a deeply appreciative sound. Nick has never touched another man like this before, never held any cock other than his own. Still, the basic principles seem to be the same, so he sets about trying to do for Eddie the things that he likes himself. It’s a rush, being responsible for Eddie’s pleasure, knowing that his actions are the cause of every gasp and moan that Eddie makes. It turns him on to see the effect he has on Eddie. He can see the tension, the arousal building, can hear from the way that Eddie’s breathing has speeded up and the way that his hands are gripping the quilt that he’s close. Nick speeds up, urging Eddie closer to release.

“Fuck!” he gasps eloquently, “Nick…Nick, I’m going to…”

“Yes.” Nick whispers, almost hissing. “Yes.”

And then Eddie is tensing and flooding Nick’s hand with sticky warmth. Nick watches him, fascinated by every detail of Eddie’s release, from his expression to the stuttering breaths that he takes. He continues stroking Eddie until the other man is spent. Only when he opens his eyes and begins to catch his breath does Nick ease his hand away.

“Wow.” Eddie says reverently, and Nick blushes a little, wiping his hand on his ruined shirt before handing it to Eddie to clean up. A few deft swipes and Eddie tosses it to the floor, moving to capture Nick’s lips in another kiss. He trails a hand down Nick’s stomach, pausing at Nick’s jeans to flick open the button at his waist. Nick’s cock twitches at the prospect of reciprocation as Eddie divests him of his jeans, his footwear, and finally, his boxer-briefs that already have a wet spot on them that betrays the level of his arousal. Then, finally, he feels Eddie’s hand on his cock. His grip is firm, strong, completely different than the delicate, too-careful touch of a woman. Eddie strokes him once, twice, grinning devilishly, then suddenly ducks and engulfs the head of Nick’s cock with his mouth.

It’s both torture and perfection, the warm wet heat surrounding him. Then Eddie swipes his tongue across his tip, traces along the underside of his shaft, and it’s like an explosion rocks Nick’s world to the core. The sensation of Eddie’s beard against his thighs, tickling against his balls threatens to overwhelm him, and he should have predicted from how talented Eddie is at kissing that he’d excel at oral sex too. As he thinks this, Eddie takes him in deeper, deeper, until he’s swallowed Nick to the hilt. Nick distantly realizes a litany of words have been spilling out of him, like “Fuck!” and “Eddie!” and “OhGodYesYes PleaseMore” and Eddie obliges. It’s all too much, he has no hope of lasting, can feel his orgasm approaching. He tries to give Eddie a warning, but Eddie just sucks harder. Then he’s coming, exploding into Eddie’s mouth, shaking and thrusting and completely losing control. His climax is so potent that for a few seconds, he can’t even think, let alone move.

When he comes back to himself, Eddie, now clad only in boxers, is laying beside him. He kisses Nick gently, the urgency replaced by an almost  unexpected sweetness. Nick can taste himself faintly on Eddie’s lips. Carefully, Eddie slides an arm around Nick’s waist, snugging their bodies closer together before he grabs a quilt and draws it over them.

Nick knows he should protest, should get up and leave because there’s a woman waiting at home for him in a bed they always share, but he doesn’t. He feels safe here, safe for the first time in months, and even as their sweat cools and reality come creeping back in, he can’t yet bring himself to feel guilty about what they’ve done. So he lets Eddie hold him, snuggles in against the warm body and the soft quilt and listens to the sound of Eddie breathing.

“That was incredible.” He says a moment later. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything like that before. It was like… this _need_ , this _hunger_ that I couldn’t begin to fight, even if I wanted to.”

“Yeah.” Eddie’s voice is both reverent and drowsy. “That was kind of a new thing for me too.” His arm tightens around Nick’s chest. “Let’s get some sleep,” he suggests, “We can talk about this tomorrow if you want.” Tomorrow sounds like a very good idea, because Nick is exhausted, and beginning to drift off to sleep as well. He murmurs his assent and intertwines his fingers with Eddie’s before nodding off to sleep.

*     *     *

It’s still dark when Nick wakes up. For a second he can’t remember where he is, and then the events of the previous night come flooding back to him. He’s at Eddie’s. In Eddie’s bed. Naked. Because last night he ad perhaps the most incredible, mind-blowing sex he’s ever had in his entire life. With Eddie.

The bedside clock says that it’s 5:30. If he hurries, he can get to the gym and shower there before heading into the station. He’ll just text Juliette later and tell her that he couldn’t sleep and went to the gym early.

He eases himself out of bed gingerly, not wanting to wake Eddie up, not really wanting to talk about what happened between them last night. He still can’t believe how insane this all is. He begins searching around in the dark for his clothes. He finds his socks, shoes and jeans, and thinks that his sweater and coat are out in the hall. When he finds the shirt though, he realizes the flaw in his plan. He can’t go to work wearing the same clothes as the day before, but he was planning to wear his dress shirt on its own and nobody would notice. Except that his shirt is torn, missing all its buttons, and covered in semen. He’s going to need a new plan.

“Top drawer, on the left.” Eddie’s voice, gravelly from sleep, come from the bed. Nick is obviously less accomplished at sneaking than he had assumed. He winces, but turns to face Eddie. He’s lying placidly in the bed, and hint of a smile curling his lips. “There’s a shirt in there I’ve never worn. It’s too small for me, but it should fit you. Pretty much.” Nick finds it and pulls it on. It’s slightly too long in the arms, but it will do.

“Thank you.” He says, tucking it into his jeans, “I’ll, uh… see you later.” And then he’s out the bedroom door and hoping that Eddie doesn’t follow him because he has no idea what to say, what to do in this situation. He checks that his car keys are still in the pocket of his coat, and upon finding that they are, shrugs it on and lets himself out the from door, heading for his car in the murky pre-dawn light.

 


End file.
